Human skin is the largest organ. Skin and hair are the surfaces of the human body that are visible to others and the appearance of skin is important to good grooming and health. Human skin comprises several layers, the outermost is the stratum corneum, which comprises dead skin cells and makes up a substantial portion of the first protective barrier of the body. Most skin comprises a stratum corneum which is 15–20 layers of dead cells thick (about 10–20 microns in thickness). However, some “durable” skin layers, such as heels or calluses, can comprise a stratum corneum which is from 100–150 microns thick. On average, the skin naturally sheds at least one skin layer each day, and the first one to four layers of skin may be removed without affecting the protective nature of skin or the health thereof. In fact, removing up to four (4) layers of the stratum corneum may provide a skin surface area onto which make-up may be more uniformly applied and once applied has a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The removal of up to the first ten (10) layers of skin may also instigate resolution of and/or removal of unwanted comedones which themselves may be the result of skin pores being blocked by bacteria, dirt, dead cells, make-up, etc. The removal of skin layers in a safe and convenient manner can be indirectly accomplished in a limited manner by washing (or scrubbing) with an abrasive cloth, for example, a terry cloth sheet, but only skin cells which are about to shed are removed. However, make-up can be deposited into opened pores and if not thoroughly rinsed can leave the skin with an unwanted film of dirt, dead skin cells, oxidized oil.
There is therefore a long felt need for a system for providing enhanced skin health and appearance by helping to remove the outermost layer of human skin. There is also a need for a system which is capable of delivering to human skin one or more treatments which result in a smooth skin condition which facilitates the application of appearance enhancement compositions, cosmetics, and other materials or actives.
In conventional skin treatment or preparation methodologies, the skin cells scraped loose tend to become airborne when a mechanical scrubber is used. These airborne skin cells are distasteful at best, and could represent some type of health hazard in certain situations. In view of this situation, there further is a need to prepare skin in a manner such that most or all of the removed or “loose” skin cells do not become airborne.
In conventional skin treatment or preparation methodologies, the user has great control over the quantity of skin cells that are scraped loose from the skin, simply by rubbing harder, or by rubbing a larger (or smaller) number of strokes. This can be an undesirable situation, since the person may possibly injure himself or herself by being too vigorous, or since the person may achieve nothing by not being vigorous enough. It would be a significant improvement to provide an article of manufacture that can essentially guarantee that a predetermined maximum quantity of skin cells will be removed by application of that article on skin, such that the article's use is essentially fool-proof by virtue of its effects being self-limiting, so that only a maximum amount of skin cells can be removed, regardless of the user's very vigorous attempts to continue the rubbing strokes.